


Sinful.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Revelations, Wild Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael and Alex just want to have a quiet night out together at the Wild Pony. Kyle and Max have other plans.orKyle really wants to know who Alex is dating.





	Sinful.

**Author's Note:**

> Just waiting for everyone to know about Malex. And for everyone to get along.

Michael thinks the way Alex drinks beer is sinful. Well, Michael thinks that  _ everything _ Alex does is sinful. But watching him drink beer is what is happening at the moment, so...The way he wraps his lips around the bottle and tilts his head back just enough to get a sip. The way his throat moves when he swallows...

 

“Quit it.” Alex puts the bottle down on the table. He’s smirking at Michael.

 

“Quit what?” 

 

“You know what.” Alex shakes his head laughing. So Michael likes to stare at Alex.  _ Who doesn’t? _

 

Michael shrugs his shoulders as he takes a sip of his own beer, keeping his eyes locked on Alex the entire time. Why they agreed to go out tonight instead of staying in bed naked is beyond him. He’s about to suggest they leave when none other than Kyle Valenti scoots into the booth besides Alex.

 

“Hey man.” Kyle says as he turns to Alex. “Guerin.” Michael nods his head in Kyle’s direction. He doesn’t  _ hate _ Valenti and his chiseled cheekbones. He just doesn’t trust him. Although Kyle only knows about Max, it wouldn’t take a genius to connect the dots to himself and Isobel. But, he’ll play nice for Alex, since he and Kyle are  _ working on  _ their friendship ever since Kyle showed up at Alex’s cabin a couple of months ago. 

 

“I don’t know why you can’t just tell me who the guy is you’re seeing.” Kyle says exasperated to Alex just as Michael tunes back into their conversation. He had clearly missed something.

 

Michael raises an eyebrow at Alex while Alex seems to be frozen.

 

“What? Dude. I figured Guerin knew.” Kyle shrugs.

 

“Oh I do. So Alex, who’s the guy you’re seeing?” Michael asks jokingly. Alex shakes his head but he can’t quite hide the smile he’s sporting. 

 

“Man you will not believe the day I’ve had.” Max comes and sits down heavily next to Michael. He groans.  _ What is this? Can’t he have a night out with Alex in peace? _ Apparently not.

 

“Is that your beer? Thanks.” Max takes Michael’s beer and finishes it before Michael can get a word in edgewise.

 

“Dude.” Michael’s just looking at Max like he’s grown another head. He steals a glance at Alex who has amusement dancing behind his eyes. 

 

“Boys. Another round?” Maria asks as she walks over. They nod at her and when she comes back, none of them have said anything. 

 

“Why are you all brooding in silence?” She asks them.

 

“Oh we weren’t. Alex was about to tell us about the guy he’s seeing.” Kyle states very matter of factly. Michael laughs.

 

“I was?” Alex is smirking though so Michael can tell he’s not upset.

 

“Oh. It’s museum guy isn’t it?” Maria chimes in. What is she talking about? He looks at Alex, but Alex is avoiding his gaze.

 

“Museum guy?” Michael didn’t think Alex told anyone about their first kiss.

 

“Yeah. He kissed this guy in high school at the UFO Museum and they’ve reconnected. Or so I’ve heard.” Maria finishes for him. Michael’s surprised. 

 

Alex is blushing and playing with the wrapper on his beer bottle. Kyle looks way too intrigued. 

 

“Dude! Is it the same guy?!” 

 

“Yeah Alex. Is it the same guy?” Michael is enjoying this immensely. 

 

“Hey. Didn’t you kiss someone at that museum in high school?” Max asks him. Now it’s his turn to blush as he glares at his brother.

 

“Oh do tell, Guerin.” Maria says. He rolls his eyes.

 

“I may have…” Michael knows he’s being coy, but he looks up at Alex, who is smiling at him. 

 

Maria glances between the two of them, as if she’s coming to some sort of conclusion. Luckily she doesn’t get to voice her opinion as she gets called back to the bar. She smirks at them as she walks away.

 

“Who were you seeing in high school?” Kyle asks Alex again. “Do we know them?” 

 

“Why are you so interested in my love life?”

 

“Love life? You aren’t just sleeping with this guy?” 

 

Now Alex is really blushing. Michael decides to take pity on him and forces Max at out the booth. “Move. I’m going to the bathroom.”

 

He spares one last glance at Alex as he makes his way to the bathroom. He’s just finishing up and walking back into the bar when Maria corners him.

 

“Jeez DeLuca.”

 

She’s not deterred. And she’s effectively blocking the hallway back into the bar so he leans against the wall and raises an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Why is it not surprising that both you and Alex kissed someone in that ratty old museum? And what do you think the odds are that you’ve both reconnected with someone from high school?” 

 

He takes a moment to think about it. He and Alex have been seeing each other for a couple of months now, but they haven’t said anything. He doesn’t think Alex would be mad about Maria knowing. So he goes for it.

 

“I’d say pretty high.” And then he scoots under her arms and walks back into the bar. He sees that Max and Kyle have decided to play pool, leaving Alex alone at the booth.  _ Finally.  _

 

“Maria cornered me.” Michael says by way of greeting.

 

“Oh yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. I think she’s figured it out.”

 

“Sounds about right. Did she give you the shovel talk?” Alex is smiling.  _ He’s so beautiful. _

 

“No. You crazy? I hightailed it out of there before she could.” Michael does a lot of questionable things. Underestimating Maria DeLuca is not one of them.

 

Alex laughs. A full body laugh with his head tilted back.  _ He loves that sound.  _

 

He picks up one of the discarded beers and takes a sip as  as he watches Alex get up and come around the table to sit next to him . He raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“What I can’t sit here?” 

 

“You can.” Michael places his scarred hand on Alex’s scarred leg under the table. 

 

“What’s up with that weird friendship?” Alex nods his head in the direction of Kyle and Max playing pool and seemingly getting along. They’ve been spending more time together ever since Kyle learned about Max’s secret. Maybe there is something to telling people. Easier to be around them it seems.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe some weird truce over Liz?” 

 

“Hmm. I could see that.” Alex knocks Michael’s shoulder with his own. 

 

“I can’t believe you told DeLuca about our kiss.” Michael is still shocked about that.

 

“I can’t believe you told Max!” 

 

He shrugs his shoulders. He can’t believe he did either.

 

“We could tell them now you know.” Alex is looking at him so he places the beer bottle back down on the table.

 

“Tell them what?” Michael isn’t  _ entirely  _ sure where Alex is going with this. Michael would love to tell everyone that he and Alex are together. But, this has to be Alex’s decision, since he was the one who didn’t want to say anything in the first place. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else, as Alex’s hand comes around Michael’s neck and he’s pulled closer into Alex.

 

“What are you doing?” Michael breathes out. Their foreheads are touching and he can feel Alex’s breath on his lips.

 

“Giving them something to talk about.”

 

“You’re sure?” Michael has to ask again, just to make sure Alex knows what he’s doing.

 

“I’m sure.” And then Alex kisses him right in the middle of the bar. He can’t help the moan that escapes him as Alex’s tongue slips into his mouth.

 

“Sinful…” Michael breathes out when they come up for air. Alex is chuckling.

 

“What is?” Alex is kissing him again but this time they separate when they hear Kyle shout “I knew it!”

 

They’re both laughing as they turn to look at Kyle grinning from ear to ear. “Wanna get out of here?” Michael feels like he’s ready to combust.

 

“Yes.” Alex says as he stands, adjusting himself slightly as he grabs his crutch. Michael laughs. 

 

On their way out he sees Kyle laughing and Maria smiling. He takes a chance to glance at Max, who has a sparkle in his eye. Max walks up to him, clasps a hand on his shoulder, and whispers in his ear, “Tell him.” Then Max goes back to playing pool almost like that never happened. 

 

He’s momentarily frozen as he lets what Max said sink in. Apparently Max picked up on his feelings for Alex, after witnessing one kiss. Wouldn’t be hard to do, especially after they both admitted in a roundabout way that they were together in high school. He’s broken out of his reprieve by Alex shouting at him.

 

“You coming?” Alex is smirking.

 

“Hell yea.” Michael runs to catch up to him. He grabs his left hand and practically drags Alex out of the door. While that may be a secret for another day, he can’t wait to tell him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
